The Dragon Master's Mistress
by I Love Lance-a-Lot
Summary: [Lance x OC. Harry Potter elements.] Clair Drake Lanson and Lance of the Elite Four and Pokemon GMen have loved eachother for most of their lives. Can their love survive pregnancies, revenge, and millions of rivals for Clair's love? PLEASE R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Clair Drake Lanson was an amazingly beautiful young woman at the age of eighteen. Clair possessed powers which normal humans did not possess. Her first unusual power was the ability to talk to Pokémon. Although she was able to speak to any known Pokémon, she was particularly skilled in speaking to snakes. According to her mother, she was a distant descendant of a dark wizard from England.

Another unusual skill that Clair possessed was the ability to alter her appearance however she wished. Of course, Clair had a goddess-like appearance by default, so she rarely used this skill. The only thing that Clair liked to alter was her hair. In her natural state, her hair was very long and fell down her back in rippling ebony waves. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, nearly black like her hair. Her eyelashes were long and beautiful, without the need of makeup, as were her lips plump and pink. She was tall and very elegant in figure with not an imperfection on her skin or a lump on her thighs. Sometimes Clair thought of using her metamorphagus abilities to become ugly, for her beauty shocked people and made her feel embarrassed.

Today was a beautiful day. Today was the day of Clair's eighteenth birthday. The day she became legal. She skipped along to the house of her childhood friend, feeling so excited that her appearance started to shift on its own. Her hair became short, spiked, and pink and her figure started to shift over to the male side. Not realizing her problem, she knocked on the door to the beat of the song always playing in her friend's "office".

Her friend opened the door with a bright smile. "Oh, hello, Clair. I'm so glad to. . . . to. . . . see. . . .me."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Clair asked elegantly, as always. She blinked her large chocolate eyes level at her friend and pouted her plump lips playfully.

Lance pulled out a mirror that he kept hidden in his red jacket and showed Clair herself. Clair blushed as she realized her mistake. "I am ever so sorry, Lance! I suppose this happened because I was thinking too much about you. . ."

Lance chuckled and kissed Clair's ivory forehead as she shifted back to herself. Clair gasped at his gesture but he put a finger to her lips. "It's alright, Clair. You're legal now."

"Oh. . ." Clair whimpered. Lance smiled at his friend and took her by the hand. Clair followed elegantly behind him, knowing where Lance was heading. Lance was heading towards the sacred room, the room which Clair had waited for so many years but was not able to visit due to the two year age difference.

Clair and Lance had been the best of friends since they were both little children. They both received Dratinis as starter Pokémon on the same day. Clair held such promise that she was able to begin her journey with a license at the tender age of eight. The two of them travelled near and far until Lance became powerful enough to start training for the Pokémon League. During this time the two of them parted ways. Lance stayed in Johto to further train to the status of Pokémon Master (a status he would reach at the age of eighteen) and Clair travelled abroad to study witchcraft and wizardry at a far off boarding school. They kept in touch by Hoot-Hoot mail and stayed together during Clair's holidays.

A year had passed since Clair's graduation. One very frustrating year. The couple even refrained from kissing just in case something illegal would come out of it. Clair longed for the days back when she was in her early teens and they would share cute romantic moments every chance they got. But Clair was too perfect to break any laws, even such silly ones as statutory rape. She obeyed Lance and went back to calling him her friend. But now the day had come at last!

Clair sat down on Lance's Queen Size bed. The comforters looked like something a child would own. Large dragon Pokémon flew around in the clouds happily, smiling up at Clair. Lance peeled back the comforter to reveal seductive sheets in red and black. Clair gasped.

"I bought them specifically for this day," Lance whispered into her ear.

"Oh. . ." Clair whispered. "Should we really do this now, Lance? After all, it's so early in the day. . . I just wouldn't feel right."

"Shh," Lance whispered, putting a finger to her lips again. He proceeded to kiss her fully on the lips, making Clair groan.

"Oh, Lance," Clair whispered after her loss of innocence was complete. "That was worth the wait. Thank you."

Lance ran his large hands through her rippling hair and smiled. "I agree." He kissed her smooth neck. "I knew it would be worth it. You're so amazing. . . Beautiful. . . Smart. . . . Talented. . ."

"You too," Clair whispered back, clutching the comforter to her chest. A cartoonish Dragonite grinned up at her. "You know," she said slightly louder, her elegance slipping, "you are much, much, more than a Pokémon master. . ." She smiled sheepishly.

Lance's slight vanity started to show at Clair's comment. "Oh really?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Oh, yes," Clair said in her best attempt at a seductive voice, "One might call you the Master of the B--"

"Heh," Lance said, covering Clair's mouth with her fist. "That's enough of that." But he was grinning. He glanced at his Pokeball shaped clock on the nightstand and sighed. "Oh, Clair, I'm so sorry. I hate to ruin this moment. . . I have work."

"Oh," Clair said, trying to hide her disappointment. Unfortunately, metamorphagus powers don't work on facial expressions. "Will you be back soon?"

Lance smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "I will try."

As Clair watched Lance pull on his shiniest full body suit and cape, she realized that this was going to be the start of something huge. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Dearest, Most Wonderful Luna Lovegood,_

_Do you remember when I told you about that wonderful day that was my eighteenth birthday? It seems something terrible, or maybe wonderful, I don't know, came out of that day. I am so afraid to tell Lance. He's a wonderful man, but what if he becomes frightened? I, myself, am a little frightened. I am almost considering getting rid of it. . . In fact, my original intention of writing to you was to ask if you know of any good abortion spells. But I could never do that to a child. My heart will not let me._

Anyway, as requested, I have enclosed some Muggle photographs of a few Pokémon. I hope your father appreciates them.

_Love Always,_

_Clair Lanson_

Clair rolled the old fashioned parchment, tied it off with a piece of ribbon almost as beautiful as she, and gave it to her HootHoot. Her HootHoot promptly flew to the Western horizon, leaving Clair all alone by the bedroom window. Lance was at work, as usual.

The loneliness was so intense that Clair thought about screaming, but realized that an elegant and perfect woman such as herself should not do something as crude as screaming indoors. She walked outside a little sadly. Her blue thoughts became so strong that her hair changed color against her will, and it became a very deep blue. What sounded like a woman gasped nearby.

Clair looked at the maker of the noise. The woman walked towards her, wiggling her hips back and forth as she walked. Clair was a little surprised at the garments the woman wore (she seemed to be dressed up like a grass Pokémon), but smiled a gorgeous smile. "Hello," she said politely. "My name is Clair. What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nice to meet you Clair, the name's Harley," the woman said. Now that the woman spoke, however, Clair noticed that she did not sound like a woman. . . She sounded more like a very homosexual man. She could not help but feel woe for the fact that her perfection slipped a tiny bit in not realizing the lack of breasts on the man.

Clair did not really want to talk to this woman of a man, but she did not want to be rude. Even if she was the rude type, what else was there for her to do? Being perfect and beautiful could get really boring. She smiled at the so-called man.

"Would you like a cookie?" the man asked. "I made them myself."

"Oh, I couldn't. . . I have to keep my figure looking wonderful for my boyfriend," Clair said sadly.

Harley's eyes narrowed at her first sentence and he frowned a little at the second. A sudden feeling shot through Clair's mind that not taking the cookie could be very dangerous. She reached into the basket and smiled. "But for you, I'll try one," she said sweetly. The man's face lit up. Clair could not help but think he was a little odd (it pained her so to insult others). After all, it was only a cookie. "This is the best thing I have ever tasted!" she claimed after every last crumb was swallowed.

Clearly, this was the right answer. The subtle transformation that occurred made Clair worry she had accidentally waved the wand in her dress pocket around. The man seemed to be love struck and his femininity almost melted away, all except for his very long wavy hair.

Clair bit her shimmering lower lip nervously. This seemed to happen a lot. Every type of man, even flaming homosexuals, fell in love with her upon meeting her. This had to be the first time a man fell in love with her for complimenting his baking, however. That was certainly new.

"Clair. . .I l--. . ."

"Please," Clair said sadly. "Please do not tell me that. I know what you're going to say. And I am very sorry, but I told you before that I have a boyfriend. And I love him very much."

Harley glared rather viciously.

Clair raised her pencil thin eyebrows in surprise. Had she somehow angered the man? She had been so polite, as always. The closed her eyes for a second and tried to think of what to do. When she opened them, Harley was gone.

A few feet away, Harley added a photo of Clair to a strange book he carried on his person. "How could she not love ME?" he nearly screamed.

"Wh-where did he go?" Clair asked no one in particular. "Oh, no. I hope he is alright." A normal person would think 'good riddance' if such a freak were to act the way Harley did, but Clair was too wonderful for that. She became deeply concerned and ran home in tears.

Thankfully Lance had finally come home from work. "Clair," he gasped, staring at her dark eyes as they shone greater than usual. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"N-no," she sniffed. "I hurt someone else. Another man confessed love to me. . ."

Lance nodded. This was a usual, almost daily story, that came from his love. He felt so lucky that out of all the men to love her, she chose him.

"And I turned him down. . . I told him I loved you. . . And he. . . And he. . . He glared at me. It was a very very frightening face. Then he just. . . disappeared. I feel so _horrible_, Lance!"

"Tell me," Lance said. "Did you at first believe this man was a woman?"

"Yes," Clair said with some surprise.

"I've heard of him. He's been known to stalk young girls."

"I met a pedophile?" Clair gasped. She clung onto her one true love for support.

"No. Quite the opposite. . . He finds people he hates. . . And does everything in his power to make them miserable. It is most often reported to happen with young girls," he added.

"Oh no!" Clair cried. 

"But that's not all that's bothering you," Lance said knowingly.

"Whatever do you mean, Lance?" Clair asked nervously.

Lance patted his beautiful woman on the head and smiled slightly. "You've been hiding something from me. I see you worry when you think I am not looking."

Clair took in a deep breath. "Lance. . ." She started. "Lance. . . I. . ." She held her hand to her growing belly and sighed.

Lance ran his hands through the blue violet locks on Clair's head. "Tell me, Clair. Please."

"I'm. . . ." She felt 'pregnant' would sound too improper. "With child."

Lance slowly took his hand away. "You're. . . What?"

Clair bit her lip and stared at the floor. Tears fell from her eyes and splashed the marble. Lance closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He grabbed Clair by the shoulder and shook it a little. "Hey, it's okay. We can do this. We love eachother. I love you even more than my Pokémon."

Clair smiled a wet, yet still beautiful, smile. Lance had told her many times that he loved her, but never once had he told her that he loved her more than his Pokémon. She felt honored, truly and deeply, and knew that this could work. A selfish man though Lance was, when around Clair, their love made anything and everything bad melt away. That was the power that Clair held.

Above all her powers: excellent Pokémon training, remarkable Pokémon coordinating, outstanding Pokémon breeding, amazing Pokémon rangering, Parsletongue, spells, magic, and appearance shifting; this was the most powerful power of all. Enchantment.


End file.
